Lecturer and Cinema
by Yoonginugget
Summary: I am sorry, i can't make a summary for this story. (Vkook, Taekook) Sex In Public. please reviews, thank you.
**Tittle : Lecturer and Cinema**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **Sex In Public**

 **(Vkook) Warning BL (Yaoi) maybe you don't like it please go away from here**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana panas menyengat dengan matahari yang berada tepat di atas kepala, telah menyiksa seorang pemuda manis dengan surai kelam dan kulit seputih _porselen_ yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pada sebuah universitas terkemuka di kota seoul, korea selatan. Dengan terburu-buru.

Pemuda manis itu memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berkerah berwarna abu-abu yang di padu padankan dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna _blue navy_ dan sepatu _low convers_ berwarna merah yang sangat kontras dengan pakaiannya, tak lupa ia membawa sebuah lembaran kertas tebal yang sudah di _bundle_ sedemikian rupa agar terlihat rapih.

"Sialan" umpatnya ketika ia tidak menemukan dosen pembimbingnya dimanapun.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruangan sekretariat dosen yang berada pada ujung lorong di lantai dua yang terlihat ramai, "Kemana sih Kim sialan itu"umpat Jungkook-nama pria itu- lagi.

Kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi dosen pembibing sekaligus tunangan nya itu bagaimana tidak ia janjian dengan dosen pembimbing nya itu tiga jam yang lalu di ruangan pribadinya namun pria itu tidak ada sama sekali disana.

"Permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"tanya sesorang _receptionist_ yang berdiri di balik meja kayu panjang.

"Ah aku Jeon Jungkook dan aku ingin mencari Kim Taehyung- _gyosunim_ , apa dia sedang ada di ruangan ini?"tanya Jungkook.

"Oh, sebentar saya tanyakan terlebih dahulu tuan Jeon"jawab _receptionist_ tersebut, ia pun menggunakan telepon yang terlepak di mejanya untuk menghubungi sekretaris dosen yang di maksud, Jungkook memperhatikan _receptionist_ itu dengan seksama menunggu kepastian yang ia inginkan, setelah selesai _receptionist_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Jungkook "Maaf tuan Jeon, Kim Taehyung- _gyosunim_ tidak ada diruangan sekretariat, tapi apa kau sudah menghampirinya di ruangan pribadinya?"

"Sudah namun tetap tidak ada" Jungkook menjawab dengan memelas, lalu Jungkook melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari ruangan sekretariat dosen.

Jungkook pun mencoba mengirimkan pesan pada Kim Taehyung.

 _ **From : Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **To : Kim-brengsek-Taehyung**_

 _Sialan, kau dimana hyung? Aku sudah ada diruangan mu dari tiga jam lalu._

Dengan sebal ia memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam sakunya, namun tiba-tiba ponsel itu berdering seseorang menghubunginnya, Kim-brengsek-Taehyung adalah nama yang terpampang pada layarnya ponselnya.

" _Yoboseyo?_ "

"..."

"Huh? Aku di lantai dua"

"..."

"Ya"

Jungkook mematikan saluran teleponnya lalu memasukkan teleponya kedalam saku, ia pun berjalan kearah bangku-bangku panjang pada ruangan tunggu yang terdapat di dekat ruangan sekretariat dosen.

Selang beberapa menit seorang pemuda tampan berumur sekitar tiga puluhan menghampirinya.

"Jungkook"panggilnya seraya menampilkan cengiran tak bersalah pada Jungkook, rasanya Jungkook ingin marah kepada tunangannya yang satu ini namun apa daya dia adalah dosen pembimbingnya dan ini di tempat umum kurang sopan saja mungkin memarahinya di depan umum walaupun ia adalah tunangannya.

"Ayo kita membahas nya di ruangan ku saja"ajak Taehyung lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah dosennya tersebut.

.

Ruangan minimalis dengan nuansa modern menghiasi ruangan kerja seorang Kim Taehyung, Jungkook dengan lancang segera mendudukan dirinya pada sofa panjang berwarna cokelat tanpa peduli reaksi Taehyung tah ia adalah tunangannya dan ia sedang kesal dengan tunangannya itu.

"Ini skripsi ku, periksa saja apa harus revisi lagi atau tidak terserah kau aku bosan"ucap Jungkook seraya meletakan skripsinya disampingnya lalu ia merebahkan badanya pada sofa panjang tersebut.

"Kau marah _eoh_ " ejek Taehyung yang melihat wajah cemberut tunangan manisnya.

"Kau tau aku benci menunggu kan?"

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, ide nakal pun terlintas di pikirannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menindih tubuh Jungkook dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau apa yaa!" protes Jungkook seraya meronta-rontakan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari kungkungan Taehyung.

"Diam kau"bentak Taehyung, ia tak sengaja membentak kekasih hatinya tersebut.

Jungkook pun terdiam , dan pasrah begitu saja ketika Taehyung melepaskan ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celana jeans beserta pakaian dalamnya sebatas lutut.

"Maafkan aku sayang aku tidak sengaja membentakmu"ucap Taehyung ketika ia merasakan tak ada pelawanan berarti pada Jungkook.

Tahyung pun menabrakan belahan bibir tebalnya pada bibir semerah buah plum milik Jungkook, melumat bibir bawah Jungkook dengan gemas, memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Jungkook dengan lembut tak lupa mengabsen barisan gigi Jungkook dengan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Jungkook berdansa dengan dirinya di dalam gua hangat tersebut tanpa sadar Jungkook mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk Taehyung ia sangat menikmati permainan dari tunangannya itu sehinga melupakan kemarahnnya saat itu juga

Tangan nakal Taehyung tidak tinggal diam ia meraba-raba tubuh bagian bawah Jungkook , membelainya lembut dengan jari-jarinya "Unghh... hyunghh..." desah Jungkook ketika ia merasakan seperti sengatan listrik mengalir di dalam aliran darahnya.

" _Hyung..._ ampuni aku..." ucap Jungkook memohon pada kekasihnya ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja mengocok penisnya yang mulai menegang Jungkook begitu menikmati perlakuan Taehyung walau bibirnya berkata tidak tapi tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong, "sebentar" kata Taehyung ia pun bangun dari tubuh Jungkook lalu melangkahkan kakinya pada lemari buku yang terletak di ruangan pribadinya, Jungkook memperhatikan tubuh tegap milik Taehyung yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari buku tersebut.

"Nah ini dia"pekik Taehyung senang, ketika ia menemukan barang yang ia cari tersebut dapat ditemukan, Jungkook menatap _horror_ tunangannya ketika sadar Taehyung menggenggam sebuah _vibrator_ di tangannya , "Jangan bilang kau.." Jungkook segera bangun dari tidurnya lalu memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Taehyung .

"Tenang saja sayang"ucap Taehyung berusaha menenangkan tunangannya itu.

Jungkook memundurkan tubuhnya terus menerus tanpa sadar ia sudah pada ujung sofa dan hampir terjatuh dari sana Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook dengan cepat, menariknya kasar kearah meja kerjanya, "Cepat balikan tubuhmu dan menghadap kearah dinding itu" perintah Taehyung.

Jungkook segera menuruti perintah Taehyung dan menumpukan berat badanya pada meja tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Jungkook dapat merasakan ketika Taehyung membelai lembut bokong sintalnya.

"Ouugghh..."erang Jungkook tiba-tiba ketika Taehyung menampar bokongnya keras-keras.

"Ougghhh... arrgghh... _hyungie_..."Taehyung menampar bokong Jungkook lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sakit dan rasa panas yang menyiksa pada bagian bokongnya membuat Jungkook meringis.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook meringis kesakitan memberikan seringaian puas pada wajahnya "Bagaimana hum?"tanya Taehyung tidak etisnya pada Jungkook.

"Sakithh..."jawab Jungkook lemah.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Taehyung memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang anal Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba tanpa menggunakan pelumas "Taehyung-hyung... perih ough..."

Taehyung terus-menerus menusuk-nusuk lubang anal Jungkook dengan semangat rasa perih yang Jungkook rasakan semakin berkurang ketika Taehyung menemukan titik kenikmatannya "Akh... akh... akhh..."desah Jungkook kenikmatan.

"Lebih cepathh.."pinta Jungkook, Taehyung pun semakin bernafsu menusuk-nusuk bokong jungkook dengan jarinya.

"Ahhh sedikit lagihhh... ough..."

"Opps... maaf sayangku"ucap Taehyung seraya menghentikan gerakan jarinya pada anal Jungkook.

"Ya Hyung jahat sedikit lagi"protes Jungkook ketika ia merasakan Taehyung menghentikan gerakanya dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang anal Jungkook.

"Aku ada jam mengajar sayang kau pakai ini saja dulu"kata Taehyung seraya menancapkan vibrator pada lubang anal Jungkook dan menyalakannya pada getaran tertinggi Jungkook kembali mendesah hebat "Sayang kau harus keluar ruanganku aku takut dosen lain curiga dengan kita berdua"seru Taehyung seraya menaikan pakaian dalam Jungkook berserta celana jeanss nya "Hyunghh... ahhh... vibratorhh... nyaa..."

"Oh ya kau tidak boleh melepaskannya atau kau dapat hukuman lebih dari okay?" dengan santai Taehyung merapikan pakaian Jungkook dan melenggang keluar dari ruangannya "Oh ya apa kau mau pergi menonton setelah aku selesai mengajar?"

"Nghhh~"

"Okay aku anggap itu jawaban ya dari mu sampai jumpa"Taehyung pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih sulit berjalan keluar dari ruangan milik nya

.

.

Sore itu, adalah sore cerah yang sangat menyenangkan bagi semua orang, namun tidak untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook, ia menahan rasa getaran yang hebat pada bokongnya karena ulah tunangannya sendiri, mengenaskan memang tapi apa daya Jungkook tidak bisa menentang segala perintah Taehyung, entahlah Taehyung seperti memiliki sihir tersendiri dan membuat Jungkook bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Jungkook tertatih-tatih berjalan kearah parkiran dimana letak mobil Taehyung berada, ia sudah lelah menunggu Taehyung di kantin, lebih baik menunggunya di mobil saja.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di _back seat_ mobil mewah milik tunangannya tersebut seraya menahan desahannya karena sudah dua jam ia menunggu Taehyung.

Ponsel Jungkook pun berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

 _ **From : Kim-brengsek-Taehyung**_

 _ **To : Jeon Jungkook**_

 _Sayang, kau dimana?_

Jungkook mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel.

 _ **From : Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **To : Kim-brengsek-Taehyung**_

 _Aku di mobil mu_

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pria masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

"Hyung aku tidak tahan lagi"seru Jungkook ketika ia melihat Taehyung.

"Sebentar aku memeriksa surat ini dulu"

"Huh, surat apa itu?"tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Aku mendapat surat ini dari seorang siswi dikelasku tadi siang"jawab Taehyung enteng.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya, tanpa diketahui oleh Taehyung karena Jungkook duduk di belakangnya dan Taehyung sedang serius membaca surat tersebut dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena surat itu terasa cheesy ketika dibaca.

Jungkook yang merasa cemburu pun segera menghampiri Taehyung dengan cara berpindah duduk keatas pangkuan Taehyung lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

Taehyung yang merasakan beban diatas pahanya, karena ulah Jungkook pun segera meliriknya dan tersenyum "Aiiiigooo manisnya tunangan ku kalau lagi cemburu" goda Taehyung seraya mengelus-elus pipi Jungkook dengan tangannya.

Taehyung pun melipat surat itu lalu membuangnya kearah tempat sampah yang berada pada mobilnya.

"Okay sekarang kau mendapat perhatian ku secara penuh, kau mau apa?"tanya Taehyung dengan mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Lepaskan ini dari ku, aku mohon"

Taehyung pun mengangguk lalu menelusupkan tangannya kedalam celana Jungkook dan mengeluarkan _vibrator_ tersebut secara perlahan "Angghh.."lenguh Jungkook ketika _Vibrator_ itu bergerak keluar dari lubang analnya.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini berada pada sebuah _cinema_ yang pada pusat perbenlajaan yang terkenal di kota Seoul.

"Kau mau menonton apa sayangku?"tanya Taehyung.

"Aku ingin menonton ini saja _hyung_ "jawab Jungkook seraya menunjuk sebuah _poster_ film _horror_ yang sedang _booming_ disana.

Taehyung pun menuruti permintaan Jungkook ia berjalan kearah stan untuk membeli _ticket_ dan satu bungkus besar _pop corn_ dan minuman untuk mereka berdua nanti.

.

.

Lampu cinema sudah dimatikan, Jungkook nampak sangat tidak sabar ketika layar cinema menampilkan layar putih lalu mulai menampilkan _intro_ film _horror_ yang ia nantikan.

.

Jungkook terus memperhatikan layar besar yang ada di hadapannya tersebut, menonton film itu dengan serius sedangkan tidak dengan Taehyung ia memberikan fokusnya hanya pada Jungkook yang terlalu senang ketika menonton film horror, berbeda reaksi memang dengan penonton yang lain karena notaben nya mereka semua terlihat tegang apalagi ketika ada adegan seram yang di tampilkan pada layar lebar yang ada di hadapan mereka, Jungkook adalah tipe pemberani.

Tiba-tiba ide nakal terbesit didalam pikiran Taehyung ketika ia melihat pop corn rasa caramel yang berada di samping mereka berdua, dengan iseng ia membuka empat kancing teratas kemeja Jungkook dengan tangannya "Y-ya! K-kau mau a-a-apa...?"tanya Jungkook bingung namun tidak menghentikan kegiatan ambigu yang Taehyung lakukan.

"Ssst"seru Taehyung seraya meletakan jarinya pada bibirnya lalu memainkan nipple Jungkook dengan tangannya.

"Ngghhh..."desah Jungkook ketika Taehyung memilin nipple kecilnya dengan kencang, nipple Jungkook pun mencuat dan mengeras.

Taehyung terlihat senang, ia pun membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Jungkook seluruhnya dan mengambil dua buah pop corn tersebut, lalu ian meletakannya di atas nipple Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa geli ketika pop corn rasa caramel itu menempel pada nipple nya.

Taehyung menyeringai pada Jungkook lalu sedikit bangun dari duduknya memakan pop corn yang berada pada nipple Jungkook, tapi bukan Taehyung namanya kalau ia hanya memakan pop corn tersebut namun ia ikut menggigit gemas nipple Jungkook.

"A-akh!" Jungkook memekik pelan.

"J-jangaanhh _hyungie_..." cegah Jungkook ketika tangan nakal Taehyung sudah masuk kedalam celananya untuk bermain dengan kejantanan milik Jungkook.

"Tahan desahan mu atau kita akan ketahuan"

Jungkook pun langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya sendiri, sedangkan Taehyung memainkan kejantanan milik Jungkook dan mengocoknya pelan tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang ikut bermain dengan nipple Jungkook, sulit memang tapi Taehyung suka tantangan.

Semua penonton fokus pada layar _cinema_ besar yang ada di hadapan mereka hingga mereka tak sadar ada dua insan yang sedang melakukan perbuatan mesum di hadapan mereka.

Taehyung dapat merasakan sebuah pre-cum keluar dari ujung penis Jungkook yang sudah tegang, Jungkook melirik tunangannya dan merengek pada Taehyung agar ia berhenti melakukan kegiatan mesumnya, Taehyung hanya menggeleng menolak menghentikan kegiatannya.

Taehyung pun menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya memberi isyarat agar Jungkook berpindah duduk diatasnya, Jungkook pun menurut saja, dengan tergesa-gesa Taehyung membuka resleting celananya tak lupa mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari pakaian dalam nya.

Taehyung pun dengan cepat menurunkan celana jeans _blue_ _navy_ Jungkook beserta pakaian dalamnya sebatas paha.

Jungkook memperhatikan para pengunjung cinema yang tetap fokus pada film _horror_ tersebut pun bernafas lega.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, tunangannya itu menggesek-gesekan penisnya pada bokong sintal Jungkook tak lupa mengarahkan ujung kejantanannya yang tumpul pada lubang anal nya hanya untuk membelainya dengan penisnya itu.

Anal merah muda Jungkook berkedut.

Jungkook dengan susah payah tetap memperhatikan film tersebut, berusaha tidak peduli juga dengan kelakuan Taehyung namun apa daya ketika Taehyung mencoba memasukan penisnya yang sangat tegang kedalam dirinya membuat Jungkook hampir gila.

"Sayang tahan desahan mu ya?" ucap Taehyung, ia pun berhasil memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jungkook "Tae-hyunghh..."lenguh Jungkook sedikit tertahan.

"Ssssttthh... lubang mu terlalu semping sayang..."keluh Taehyung ketika ia merasakan penisnya di jepit oleh anal Jungkook.

Taehyung pun mencengkram pinggul ramping Jungkook , menaikan dan menurunkan tubuhnya di atas kuasa tubuhnya.

Jungkook mencoba menahan desahannya dengan cara membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Air mata keluar dari sudut netranya entahlah rasa nikmat atau rasa sakit yang ia rasakan yang pasti tatapan mata sayu yang selalu diberikan Jungkook untuk Taehyung seorang.

"Hyungg... a-ah t-tidak tahannn... lagi"lenguh Jungkook.

Taehyung pun menciumi pundak Jungkook yang terekpos dan memilin nipple nya semakin semangat, Taehyung pun memberikan bisikan nakal nya pada Jungkook membuat darah Jungkook berdesir lebih cepat.

"Hyungie..."

"Sedikit lagi sayang..."ucap Taehyung ketika ia merasakan ia ingin klimaks.

Taehyung pun mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri semakin cepat menusuk-nusuk lubang anal Jungkook membuat tubuh tunangannya terguncang-guncang.

"Ouugghhh..."Jungkook medesah keras bersamaan dengan effect suara jeritan yang ditimbulkan oleh film tersebut, cairan putih mengalir deras keluar dari penisnya sangat deras sehingga cairan itu mengalir sampai ke paha seputih porselen milik Jungkook.

"Arrrgghh" erang Taehyung, ia klimaks didalam Jungkook menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam rektum Jungkook, membuat rektum itu tak sanggup menampung cairan Taehyung dan menumpahkannya keluar mengalir melewati paha Jungkook.

Jungkook lemas seketika, namun dengan cepat Taehyung merapihkan pakaian Jungkook dan mendudukan kembali tubuh mungil kekasihnya agar duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Nikmati film nya sayang"ucap taehyung seraya membenarkan celananya kembali seperti semula

.

.

"Kau dengar suara desahan selama film itu berlangsung?"tanya wanita muda bersurait pirang kepada temannya bersurai kelam.

"Aku kira aku saja, aku juga dengar sangat keras"ucap si wanita bersurai kelam antusias.

Jungkook yang mendengar percakapan itu pun bersemu merah, ia sangat malu dibuatnya ketika ada seseorang yang mendengar desahannya selain kekasihnya, itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidup Jungkook.

Ia bersumpah Jungkook akan membunuh Taehyung setelah ini.

.

 _Mari kita doakan semoga Taehyung selamat dari ancaman pembunuhan Jungkook_.

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hi saya nugget maafin aku belum lanjut you might be the one, saat ini aku sedang berduka karena ibu ku meninggal dunia tanggal 4 kemarin :'(**

 **sebagai gantinya aku ngebuat ff One-shot ini untuk permintaan maaf ku untuk kalian semua**

 **sebelumnya terimakasih yang sudah reviews di you might be the one**

 **Saranghae**


End file.
